The Love In The Force
by HollowChurch
Summary: A tale of a Sith apprentice planning an attack on the Jedi temple while the Jedi knights are looking for the Sith Lord. In midst of the attack, the apprentice finds an interesting padawan that refuses to back down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love In The Force**

* * *

It was a bright early morning at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The sun was warming and left the temple

reflected with an amber glow. The younglings and padawans were just waking up. Some of the Jedi

Masters were already in the courtyard preparing training lessons. One specifically was Master Verith. He

was known for being a wise man, and knowing many things about the Jedi history. He was a scholar for

sometime before he stepped down to train padawans.

In one of the sleeping chambers, four female padawans begin to arise from their beds. They were all in

their late teens. After gathering themselves from their bunks, they make their beds, get dressed, and

head outside of the room. One particularly, Aayla, was on her way to find Master Verith.

Aayla was 18 years old and she had spent most of her life at the temple. She had shoulder length golden curls that

framed her face and complimented her green eyes beautifuly. She had a nice figure and was in good shape. The

traditional brown and tan robes is what she wore daily unless she was sleeping or going to some sort

of special event. Her brown leather belt hoisted a silver handled lightsaber that bobbed with her

movements. She was one of the older girls in her chambers and it was her duty to keep the

younglings and other padawans following the rules when the Jedi weren't around.

Aayla makes her way through the corridors, humming a peaceful melody as she thinks of what her

tasks may be for this day. She finally makes it outside to the courtyard, where her master was waiting

for her.

"Good morning, Master Verith," Aayla says cheerfully.

"Good morning my padawan," Master Verith answers.

"Are you ready to start your lesson?"

Aayla nods, "Yes, Master. What will we be doing today?"

"I will be discussing a topic that I think you are old enough to learn about now, Aayla. The Sith."

Her eyes widened as he said it. _Sith. _

"Do you know of the Sith, Aayla?" he asks her with an arced brow. "I have only heard rumors and tales. I know they possess the dark side of the force. Which is controlled by emotion and feelings. Is that right, Master Verith?" Aayla questioned.

"To some degree. The Sith was formed over 2000 years ago, my dear. It was formed by a rogue jediwho believed that the true power of the force lied in its dark side. The Jedi Council at the time disapproved his beliefs. The rogue Jedi then left the order, and swore vengence on all of the , he gained many followers. Some of them were even Jedi that agreed with his beliefs. However, the greed and hunger for power from the members was so great that the Sith was destroyed from the inside. Weakened from all the fighting within, the Sith were easily wiped out by the Jedi. But there was one who learned from the past mistakes of the former leaders, Darth Bane. Darth Bane reconstructed the Sith so that there can only be two alive at one time. Master and apprentice."

Aayla, a bit overwhelmed by the story, questions the Jedi Master, "Are there still Sith today, Master?"

Master Verith sternly looks at her. "There has always been Sith, my child. But now there is only two of them. Darth Asmodeus is the current Sith lord and the Jedi Council and I have finally formed a plan to stop the dark lord." Master Verith stops himself, realizing he shouldn't be telling this information to a padawan. "Do you see the difference in the two Aayla?"

"Yes, Master. The sith use their abilities for personal gain, greed, and power. And the Jedi use theirs for peace and helping others. It isn't about how strong you are, Master Zerith. It's about how you decide to use your strengths."

"Very good, Aayla. I'm proud of you." He smiles down to his young padawan. "You will make a great Jedi one day," he says proudly. "Aayla, I want to assign you to watch the younglings sleeping chambers tonight with Aaron. He will be watching the boys, I want you to be watching the girls. The council and I will be going on a mission on the outer colonies to follow a lead on Darth Asmodeus."

"Can I help, Master?" Aayla questioned.

"No, you need to stay here and protect the temple with Aaron. There will not be many Jedi here," he answers sharply.

"As you wish, Master," she says with bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you, Aayla. You should run along and check on the younglings now."

"May the force be with you, Master," Aayla bows before she takes off into the temple to go check on the younglings.

"May the force be with you, my child," he announces as she walks back into the temple.

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant asteriod, The dark lord Asmodeus, demands his henchmen to ready the ship.

A young man bowing infront of the dark lord, slowly stands to his feet. "What about me, Master? Shall I continue according to plan?"

Asmodeus looks to the young man with disgust, "Of course you continue on with the plan! I have not told you otherwise, have I?"

"No, Master," the young man replies.

"Good. I will be leaving now. I trust you to do what is needed, Darien," Asmodeus announces before walking up the ramp to the aircraft.

"I will try, Master," he responds.

"NO YOU WILL SUCCEED OR YOU WILL DIE! I HAVE NO MORE TIME TO SPARE FOR YOUR MISTAKES, DARIEN! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. IF YOU CAN'T ACCOMPLISH THIS MINOR TASK, THEN WHAT USE DO I HAVE FOR YOU!?" he shouts. Then turning to board the aircraft. The ramp closes behind him and the ship begins to take off. Asmodeus didn't want the boy to respond, he didn't even expect an answer. He just wanted to get his point across clearly.

Darien turns around and throws the hood of his black robe over his head and begins walking off

furiously down the main hallway to the base. Rage fills his mind. It was as if he was in a contract with

the devil. Not that Darien was an angel. Darien has killed many people under orders of Asmodeus. He

experiments with the dark side of the force. And the craving for power and control picks at him

constantly.

In his black robes he glides down the hallway. Beneath the hood would be shoulder length black hair, fixated in a

unique braid being held back with a black headband. His eyes are yellow with evidence of blue. A light stubble

covers his beard and mustache area. And surrounding his left eye are shrapnel scars. The young man looked no

older than 22. He was in very good shape and had an athletic build. Under the robe he wears what looks to be a

standard jedi outfit with modifications. Charcoal slacks tucked into his shin-length boots. A black long sleeve top

tucked into his slacks. A smokey grey vest on his chest and a solid black belt wrapping his waist with a silver

handled lightsaber hanging from it.

He finally arrives at his destination, the armory. Inside he finds himiself loading a satchel with explosives and a

couple of blasters. After filling the satchel, he heads back into the hallway, heading down a different direction. He

makes one more stop at his room. Inside he goes to where the closet is. At a wave of the hand, the doors open. He

reaches inside to pull out another lightsaber handle. This one was gold plated. The lightsaber was a gift from his

father but he valued it so much he never used it. Since his life is basically on the line tonight, he pulls it out for use.

He leaves his room and takes off back down the corridors to the hangar once again. After a heated walk he arrives.

His ARC-170 starfighter awaited him. He boards the starfighter, closing the hatch behind him. After a moment of

activating controls and start up, he initiates take off and flashes out of the hangar. "Coruscant, here I come," he

says to himself right before hitting hyperspace.

To be continued. . .

((A/N: Hey guys, let me know what you think of the story so far, I know it might be moving slow right now but I'm working on character development. The next chapter will be promising. Please R&R and Thanks for reading :D))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The day was shortly lived with a few lightsaber exercises at the Jedi Temple. Aayla managed to get a good training session in with another one of the girls from her chambers. She now wanted to clean up and prepare for her overnight watch duty. After taking a shower, fixing her hair, and getting dressed, she makes her way to her post. Which was basically at a window seal near the entrance of the quarters. It was right across from the elevator. Once arriving she takes a seat and stares out over the illuminated city. She gets caught gazing into the lights and aircraft traffic by Aaron.

"Hey Aayla"

"Hello, Aaron," she replies

"The Jedi Masters have just took off so I guess our shift starts now. If you need anything I'll be in the boys chamber," Aaron states.

"That is fine. Thank you, Aaron."

He nods and heads off down the corridor to the boys chambers.

Aaron was in his late teens, like Aayla. He has short hair, with a braid forming in front of his left ear hanging down to his shoulder. He has a stocky body structure due to all the working out he engaged in. He was quite in shape.

Aayla soon stands up from the window and begins walking down the corridors. She opens each door slightly to make sure the younglings are in bed and alright. After making her first round, she parks back at the window again, "I wonder what Master Verith and the rest of the Council are doing," she says to herself as she gazes off into the city lights again, trying to imagine what kind of plan the Jedi had to bring down the Dark Lord.

In the orbit of Coruscant, the familiar starfighter appears making its way into the atmosphere. The pilot was on a straight path towards a large building within the city. The Jedi Temple.

The starfighter approaches the building and makes it's way to the top. There it would come to a stop and park itself on the landing pad.

The hatch swings open and from within the cockpit, Darien emerges. He leaps unto the landing pad off the starfighter. His arms fixate on adjusting his robes before pulling his lightsaber from his belt. The lightsaber stays gripped in his right hand, just incase he may need it. As he makes his way to the roof entrance of the building, he ponders off in thought,

_So this it. The mission that determines my fate. Slaughtering dozens of children to gain acceptance from Asmodeus. How exactly is he benefiting from this? _

He thought for a moment and realized, _With all the younglings and padawans dead, there will be no future Jedi. Or atleast not as many. I see now._

He stops at the entrance and waves his hand to see the door open before him. He looks inside to notice an empty elevator shaft. The elevator must be parked on a lower floor. He dives into the empty elevator shaft and begins free-falling head first. Once he spots the elevator beneath him, he maneuvers himself to land on his feet. The impact causes an echo throughout the shaft. Darien, now on top of the elevator, ignites his lightsaber, and begins to carve a hole through the steel elevator big enough for him to drop through.

Meanwhile, Aayla's eyes grow wide as she heard something echo near her position, which is about 15ft from the elevator. She grabs her lightsaber and holds it by her side as she approaches. The closer she gets to the elevator, she begins to notices a hissing sound growing louder and louder. She stops at the elevator doors. She could tell now that whatever it was, it was coming from the elevator. The noise stops, then a loud thud is heard on the otherside of the elevator. She regrips her lightsaber before waving her hand to open the door. The doors seperate infront of her to reveal a hooded figure dressed in all black. It was, Darien.

To be continued. . .

((A/N I'm sure everyone knows I don't own Star Wars or any rights to the characters. This is a fan made story taking place in the Star Wars universe. Also please R&R. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!))


End file.
